Mission S
by SweetieTramp
Summary: Kiba est tout seul, solitaire, esseulé et ça se ressent, visiblement, surtout chez Shino, qui n'en peut plus de le ramener bourré tous les soirs. Il va donc se lancer dans une dangereuse mission S : Séduction. - deuxième version -


Donc, me voilà pour le remix ma première fanfiction sur le fandom Naruto ( que je poste, et la deuxième que j'écris, que je suis téméraire XD ), qui ne parle pas de Naruto mais de notre petit Kiba. Il est tout seul, solitaire, esseulé et ça se ressent, visiblement. Bref x) la deuxième version de cette fanfiction donc, et en plus je vais vraiment essayer de la continuer cette fois, parce que j'ai pleins d'idées maintenant ( et une passion assumée pour les crack pairings \o/ ) ^^ Globalement, l'esprit de la fanfiction n'a pas changé, c'est toujours un gros tas d'inepties niaises tournées humoristiquement parce que j'aime Kiba, Akamaru, Shino et Hinata ( oui j'aime la team 8 quoi x3 ). Sur ce, je vous laisse avec cette nouvelle version de Mission S !

Disclamers : les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto, l'idée de l'histoire m'est venue je-ne-sais-comment il y a un petit bout de temps maintenant, et c'est la seule chose qui m'appartienne ici ( avec d'éventuels personnages secondaires que je créerait au besoin ).

Rating : pour le moment nous diront K+, parce qu'il n'y a rien de choquant, et que je ne sais pas si j'aurais la foi de faire un lemon là dedans. Mais YAOI tout de même ( je ne considère pas ça comme quelque chose de choquant, je vous préviens juste x) )

Résumé : Kiba est tout seul, solitaire, esseulé et ça se ressent, visiblement, surtout chez Shino, qui n'en peut plus de le ramener bourré tous les soirs. Il va donc se lancer dans une dangereuse mission S : Séduction.

**ATTENTION : HOMOPHOBES, VADE RETRO**

En effet, notre piti Kibounouchet est tellement désespéré qu'il accepte tout le monde : hommes, femmes, animaux ( nan nan naaaan oubliez )

* * *

C'était une soirée entre garçons qui se profilait pour les deux membres masculins de la team 8 de Konoha. Ils étaient attablés chez Ichiraku, profitant d'une mission de la team 7 pour envahir le restaurant sans risquer d'y croiser Naruto. Car même si le blond était un de leurs amis, son absence était précieuse pendant les repas – ce n'était pas du respect que les jeunes ninjas avaient tous pour Sasuke, entendons nous, c'était de l'admiration pour réussir à supporter le réceptacle de Kyuubi même pendant les repas.

Penché sur le bar, attendant son ramen, Kiba poussa un soupir. Shino, assis à ses cotés, tiqua. C'était au moins de le quinzième soupir depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Quelque chose n'allait pas, visiblement – mais Shino n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Kiba avait toujours un problème, il n'allait jamais bien, aussi l'Aburame avait apprit à ignorer son coéquipier quand il soupirait. Mais si il ne lui demandait pas ce qu'il avait, le brun continuerait à soupirer pendant tout le repas, ce qui serait presque aussi dérangeant que d'avoir Naruto avec eux à table. Autant régler directement le problème : il se tourna imperceptiblement vers son ami, et hocha la tête pour lui signaler qu'il l'écoutait.

- Aaaah, les hommes de ma famille n'ont vraiment pas de chance avec les femmes !

Une histoire de filles. Shino grimaça mentalement; il n'avait plus aucune chance de passer un repas paisible. Mais Kiba était son meilleur ami, aussi souffla-t-il dans son manteau :

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde moi ! On est vendredi soir, et au lieu d'être accompagné de charmantes jeunes filles en mini-robes pendues à mes bras, je suis avec _toi_. En train de faire le psy pendant que tu te plains de ta vie sentimentale plate ! Je suis ton meilleur ami, ok, mais là tu abuses !

- … Vu le temps qu'il fait, ça m'étonnerais que qui que ce soit porte une mini-robe. Constata simplement le ninja aux insectes.

En effet, un temps de merde s'abattait sur Konoha depuis plus d'une semaine. Il pleuvait et grêlait tour à tour : un vrai temps de chien. Comme disent les Angloches, il pleuvait des chats et des chiens – des cochons et des ânes aurait sans aucun doute ajouté un certain ninja excentrique toujours habillé en orange (1). Kiba secoua la tête :

- On s'en fout, le problème, c'est que je suis seul. Avec un grand S, comme Solitaire, Solitude, eSseulé, S-

- Esseulé commence par un E, Kiba...

- T'es vraiment un emmerdeur, tu sais ?

- Je te retourne le compliment.

- Je t'énerve ? Demanda alors le brun avec un sourire mutin.

- A peine.

- Tu préfèrerais être seul avec tes mouches, hein ?

- Je préfèrerais même être seul avec _Sakura_. Et ce ne sont pas des mouches.

Kiba fonça les sourcils en attrapant ses baguettes pour les plonger dans son ramen au porc.

- Seul avec Sakura, vraiment ?

- Tu sais bien que non. Répondit doucement le brun en entamant à son tour son bol.

Les deux garçons mangèrent en silence, puis Kiba repoussa la coupelle vide et soupira -encore.

- Tu sais, tu serais plus tranquille si tu essayais de me caser au lieu de me casser.

- Je ne suis pas sur de détester assez quelqu'un pour vouloir lui infliger ça.

Kiba se tourna vers son meilleur ami, indigné, puis se figeât devant le micro-sourire de Shino. Il se foutait de lui. Ah oui, il osait faire ça ? Il allait subir.

- Et bah dans ce cas là, mon vieux, tu vas te taper Kiba Inuzuka dans toute sa splendeur !

* * *

La plupart du temps, Kiba arrivait presque à être un compagnon vivable – presque étant le mot-clef de la phrase. Il était chiant à tout le temps jacasser, à toujours avoir un problème, à vouloir absolument caser Shino et Hinata ensemble ( c'était une des trois seule personnes à ne pas voir qu'Hinata se crevait d'amour pour Naruto, les deux autres étant le concerné et Neiji )... Bref, il faisait des trucs cons à longueur de journée, était vulgaire et bruyant, mais ça restait un compagnon vivable; et puis Shino n'avait pas le choix, qu'il soit vivable ou pas, Kiba avait décrété être son meilleur ami.

Mais Kiba était insupportable – au sens propre, pas supportable, pas sortable, pas vivable – avec 2 grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Et encore, Shino revoyait à chaque instant cette mesure à la hausse, 3 grammes, 4 grammes, 5 grammes... tandis qu'il traînait, aidé d'Akamaru, le maître de ce dernier jusqu'à leur appartement. Oui, _leur_ appartement. Qu'ils partageaient. Où ils vivaient en colocation, depuis que Kiba s'était pointé dans le loft de son meilleur ami en déclarant que vivre chez ses parents, c'était trop naze. Il était bourré et avait atterrit sur le lit de Shino à 3 heures du matin, littéralement éclaté de rire, et avait annoncé à l'Aburame qu'il s'installait ici, parce qu'il trouvait ça sympa – bien qu'envahi de cafards. Il avait investi le bureau avec accès direct à la salle de bain, et Akamaru avait réquisitionné la salle à manger ( où de toute façon personne n'allait jamais ) comme niche 5 étoiles. Et ce, définitivement.

Shino n'était pas très bavard et Kiba payait sa part du loyer ( avec un mois de retard, en billets tachés de – mieux ne vaut pas savoir – _mais_ _il payait_ ), alors le brun n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de l'interroger sur la raison de son départ de la maison familiale où vivaient sa mère, sa soeur, leurs chiens et leurs chiots (2). Depuis, ils vivaient dans l'immense appartement de Shino, et ce dernier avait reprit les cours de yoga.

Tandis que Kiba, la télécommande à la main, adoubait Shino «Chevalier de la Mission Trouver-Une-Copine-A-Mon-Meilleur-Pote-Kiba» (3), le brun essayait de déshabiller son ami pour le mettre au lit. Kiba s'accrocha alors à son cou en riant et commença à déblatérer des choses incompréhensibles au sujet de son orientation sexuelle, aussi Shino renonça et laissa l'Inuzuka en plan, le t-shirt remonté sur la tête et le pantalon à moitié ouvert. Il retourna dans le salon et caressa le sommet de la tête d'Akamaru, qui ferma les yeux en secouant de la queue. Le chien l'aimait bien depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, et Shino était sur que l'animal appréciait son aide pour modérer Kiba ( et aussi le trainer totalement bourré à travers tout le village ) autant que le contraire était vrai.

Il se glissa dans la cuisine, attrapa sur la table une friandise qu'il lança au chien, s'ouvrit une canette de bière et alla la poser sur la table basse du salon. Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Kiba, et la referma en entendant un ronflement bienheureux. Puis il s'installa enfin dans le canapé.

Une mission. Et vite. Ou il allait tuer son colloc.

* * *

Kiba entrouvrit les yeux un instant, puis renonça. Putain, le mal de tête ! Il avait un peu abusé avec le Shochu hier soir... Il essaya de se relever, mais ses bras étaient bloqués au dessus de sa tête. Il était attaché ? Il bougea un peu les mains et se rendit compte que c'était juste son t-shirt qui bloquait ses mouvements. Il se tortilla pour enlever rapidement le vêtement qu'il jeta par terre, puis fixa, interdit, son pantalon ouvert et descendu à mi-cuisse. Il avait beaucoup bougé cette nuit ou il avait ramené quelqu'un qui s'était barré avant qu'il se réveille ? Il posa les deux pieds sur le sol, puis se leva difficilement.

- Whoooo, ça taaanguue... Articula-t-il difficilement en entrant dans le salon.

Il sourit en voyant son meilleur ami endormi dans le canapé, devant les dessins animés du matin. Pas un sourire attendri, pas un sourire gentil, non, un sourire sadique. Qui aime bien châtie bien, n'est-ce-pas ? Il se dirigeât vers la cuisine, attrapa un bol sur l'égouttoir, récupéra une bouteille de lait dans le frigo, s'en versa une rasade, recouvrit le tout de deux cuillères de cacao en poudre prélevées dans le placard. Puis il touilla attentivement son chocolat en s'avançant vers le canapé. Arrivé derrière Shino, il éleva son bol au dessus de l'homme aux insectes et le retourna.

Il eût un sourire fier en voyant son ami sursauter, avant de se redresser beaucoup plus calmement. Il tourna la tête vers le brun, qui lui adressa un grand sourire innocent.

- Oups.

- C'est malin, tu as taché mon plan pour notre mission S.

- Une mission S ? S'étonna Kiba avec un frisson en se penchant sur l'épaule de son ami. On nous a confié une mission S ?

Shino leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait que les gens le considéraient comme froid et détaché, mais même lui aurait un peu paniqué si il avait reçu une vraie mission S – ça aurait été sa première, par ailleurs. Et puis qui aurait été confier une mission de rang S à deux chuunins ?

- _Tu_ nous as confié une mission S, imbécile. Rectifia-t-il.

- C'est à dire ? Demanda le brun en haussant un sourcil.

- S comme Séduction, Kiba... Grogna Shino. On va te trouver une copine.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Avec un grand S (4). Tu es trop bourré pour t'en rappeler, visiblement... Tu déprimais parce que t'avais pas de copine. Et si tu déprime, tu sera moins performant pendant les missions, et je n'ai pas envie de subir les foudres de Kurenaï-sensei.

Kiba en s'affala aux cotés de Shino, les sourcils froncés. Puis il se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Owww, gueule de bois de merde !

Bouge pas, je vais te faire un futsukayoi (5). Annonça Shino en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Merci, Shi-chan. Sourit Kiba en s'allongeant de tout son long dans le canapé.

Parfois, Shino était pire qu'une mère poule. Mais il ne l'engueulait jamais parce qu'il rentrait trop tard ou un peu alcoolisé ( principalement parce qu'il rentrait tout aussi tard, et parfois autant alcoolisé ), et il s'occupait de lui encore mieux que Tsume le faisait. Il lui arrivait de comprendre pourquoi son père l'avait quittée. Il posa le dos de sa main sur ses yeux pour leur épargner la luminosité du salon. Il entendit Shino farfouiller dans la cuisine, écraser quelque chose dans un mortier – surement une omeboshi – puis revenir à ses cotés.

- Tiens.

- Merci, Shi-chan.

- Tu es étonnement calme et arrageant les lendemains de cuite. Fit remarquer Shino après un petit silence.

- J'ai toujours peur que tu sois pris d'une crise de folie comme ma mère. Ricanna Kiba en buvant tranquillement la tasse de thé. Mais non. Tu ferais une femme au foyer remarquable, Shi-chan.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te frapper. Grogna son meilleur ami en le fixant.

Il y eut encore un silence tandis que Kiba buvait la potion magique préparée par son meilleur ami, puis ce dernier soupira.

- S comme Séduction... Ca va pas être simple !

- T'es _vraiment _sérieux ? Redemanda le brun en finissant son bol.

- Je ne supporte plus quand tu es intenable, tu es intenable quand tu te saoule, et tu te saoule quand tu es seul. L'équation semble assez simple.

- Aucune inconnue, en effet. Constata Kiba en se penchant pour regarder le « plan de mission » qu'il avait précédemment mouillé.

- Si, une seule.

- Je vois pas...

- Le pigeon avec qui on va te caser. Une suggestion ?

* * *

(1) : je veux bien entendu parler de Michelangelo, le cadet des tortues ninja !

(2) : owho, ça serait le bonheur ! Alez, tous en coeur : owho-ho-hooo, owho-ho-hooo...

(3) : c'est à dire la mission TUCAMMPK, très prononçable ça. Si on le dit correctement plusieurs fois d'affilé, ça fait beat box \o/

(4) : XD

(5) : en japonais littéral, ça veut dire gueule de bois, mais c'est aussi le nom d'un remède contre cette même gueule de bois dans certaines préfectures. C'est en fait une prune séchée écrasée et mélangée à un bol de thé vert.

Le petit mot de l'auteure : voilà, longtemps après l'avoir annoncé, la deuxième version de ce truc x) j'ai pleins de nouvelles et d'annonces à faire maintenant ! Première annonce, la plus importante, je cherche une bêta-lectrice ( plus pour la cohérence et les idées que pour l'orthographe en fait, donc pas forcément quelqu'un de calé en grammaire conjugaison et orthographe ), parce que mes trois éventuelles bêta sont : 1) pas franchement fan de Naruto, et donc pour la cohérence mouais... 2) trop lente pour lire ce chapitre ( celui là que vous venez de lire, celui de 4 pages OpenOffice ) en moins de 2 jours... 3) ma mère, et je ne tiens pas à en arriver là pour cette fanfiction.

Ensuite, une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle : j'ai retrouvé un chapitre 2 à moitié écrit, donc il faut juste que je le modifie légérement et le finisse et la suite sera là ( 15 ans après, je sais... ); mais je reprends les cours jeudi et je vais essayer de pas trop me foirer cette année, donc ça va ralentir ( si c'est possible ) le rythme de parution de cette fanfiction, le rythme d'actualisation des autres, le rythme de postage de mes nouvelles fanfictions- bref mon rythme d'écriture. Après, selon votre dose d'amour pour moi/cette fanfiction, choisissez laquelle de ces nouvelles est la bonne et laquelle est la mauvaise.

Merci d'avoir lu tout ceci, bien entendu vous pouvez me donner des idées de proies pour Kiba, même si je ne pense plus forcément à adopter le rythme une proie=un chapitre ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, pour chaque review que vous laissez, je tue une Mary-Sue !


End file.
